The last tunes
by Eliza-Stonetear
Summary: Spoliers!Atem want's to remeber, but what about Yuugi? This is a fic that shows that the past isn't always good. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of this.**

**Gosh, I really like the Angst. And Yuugi. And violin. Mix that all together what have you got? A fic! That's amazing!**

**Note: Yuugi's mum doesn't exist in this story. **

_I am Yuugi's memories_

"_I'm mind link speech between Atemu and Yuugi"_

Yuugi stared at the sandstorm outside the window. Home in Domino, they had thunderstorms, but a sandstorm he found out, was much different. Thunderstorms brought him comfort with rain that sounded like a soft lullaby when the small raindrops broke on his window.

Sandstorms were roaring untamed monsters, bringing death in its wake.

They we're all together in a small rented room in Egypt, the room rather depressing to be in with is wall's a buttery yellow and small beds that made glooming shadows at the floor. The only window had been covered with anything the owners could find, but Yuugi could still peak through a small opening.

"_Aibou, you shouldn't stand so close to the window. I remember very dangerous sandstorms raging across this land when I was young"_

Yuugi turned around to barley make out the half-visible shadow of his other self- no it was Atemu now. Yuugi sighed and laid down on the poor excuse for a bed.

They had been trapped in this small room for three day's now. After they had recovered Atem's memories, a huge sandstorm decided to sweep through the desert land and bring more unhappiness to it.

Yuugi sighed yet again. He knew that he had to fight Atem in the end, in a duel, but being caught here was just nerve racking. He was, of course not alone in the room, his friends were there, Isis and Shadi too. Though they seemed much calmer with the storm then anybody else. In the same moment that thought left his mind, Jono and Honda began to fight again. He rolled his eyes at them, and went up once again spilt them up. It wouldn't do them anything good with them fighting each other; they would only get on everybody else's nerves.

"_I'm sorry Aibou. I didn't want everybody too be stuck in here because of me,"_ Atem said, depressed. Yuugi's smiled at the glooming spirit in his mind and said soothingly.

"_Don't apologize Atem. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just that we been trapped here for three days that's making them uncomfortable"._

Atem looked at his partner with guilt-relived eyes.

"_Once again, you made me feel better aibou. Thank you."_

Yuugi gave a last smile to him and then went to make the fight stop. Before he reached so far a quite dirty Sugoruko emitted from the basement holding a package to his chest like he was holding a small baby.

" Look everybody, I found something interesting!" he said looking quite as cat that had finished of a whole pitcher of cream. Everyone looked at him with newborn interest. No one of them had been in the dark basement before him. They didn't own the house; they had just rented it from a family as a shelter from the sandstorm. The family had retreated to their relatives, happy for this new source of money.

"What have you got there Grandpa?" Yuugi asked with interest, the lights in his eyes shimmering.

"A violin! Didn't you used to play one Yuugi? " Sugoruko said with a small smile on his lips. Ah, yes he could remember those days when sweet music filled the shop whenever Yuugi would play on his violin. Sugoruko's smile faltered a bit when he remembered the day when Yuugi came home after visiting his father, and that evil bastard had broke it.

Yuugi had been utterly terrified, so Sugoruko didn't want to buy him a new one to provoke the memories of his evil father. Yuugi's father had never been a good man; always trying to broke and abuse his child's mind.

Small sobs could been heard at the end of the room, as Yuugi watched the violin now remembering things he had put away from so many years, things that he never wanted too se again.

His father that would scream at him, abuse him, saying that was worth **nothing!**

_He was right, he was right, Grandpa he broke it, he broke it! _

Still lost in his memories Yuugi took the violin from his grandpa's hands and begin to play it. His tears run down his cheeks and hit the violin and make the violin sing even more beautiful, as Yuugi's body began too sway his whole body remembering the sad tunes perfectly.

As the violin was played, Yuugi's hands went on autopilot, and he begun talking quietly to a memory of his dad

"Why did you have to broke it? Why did you have to break me? Didn't I mean something too you?" Then he closed his eyes and began to hum lightly to the song.

Jono made an effort to speak but Sugoruko put a finger on his lips.

"Sssch…let him forget it again. Let him bury it again" Sugoruko said hushing him. At first Jono didn't quite get what he was talking about, but then he realized it.

While Atem was busy trying to remember his past, Yuugi did all he can to bury it. He tried to bury the screams of his father, shouting _Oh why did I get such a weak son,_ Hitting him to make his mind and body shatter. And on that point he had succeeded, because his son's growing had stopped because small nourishment and abuse.

And as the last tunes of the song began to reach the violin's strings he remembered a conversation on a hospital that his grandpa had brought him to when he had saved his grandson from his sadistic father a long time ago.

_Mr. Motou, you're grandson is okay now, but I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Motou, that your grandson aren't going to get any older, not his body in that case. _

_And if I was you I was going to get ready to prepare him for a life alone. Think of it Mr. Motou, who will ever marry someone that look like a twelve year old? And have kids with him? I'm sorry Mr. Motou, but your grandson…Yuugi? Is that his name? He is doomed to a life alone_

The song ended, and he let the violin fall to the floor. Somewhere in a distant place he could hear his friends talking to him, asking him questions. Soon he would answer them, but right now he still listened to the sad last alone tunes of the violin.

And like those tunes, he would exist, alone and sad and at the end he would vanish to nothing, and like the ending tunes of his violin, leaving nothing behind.

**-Fin-**

**This story is dedicated to the victims of child abuse. Some of them can never have a normal life because of their parent's deeds against them.**


End file.
